


Nightmares

by StardustDragon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDragon/pseuds/StardustDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a nightmare about Gavin. Gavin has a nightmare about Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ARE AFFILIATED IN ANY OFFICIAL CAPACITY WITH RT/AH/FH PLEASE DO NOT VIEW THIS CONTENT. YOU DO NOT HAVE MY PERMISSION TO USE MY CONTENT.

_Gavin had been kidnapped and held for ransom. They’d paid the kidnappers, but they didn’t give Gavin back…instead they held a gun to Michael and told him to talk to Gavin and say their goodbyes. Gavin had whimpered and whipped his head around blindly to find him. “Michael?”_

_“It’s okay, Gavin. It’s gonna be okay.” He’d knelt down in front of Gavin and held his bound wrists._

_“Michael!” Came Geoff’s voice from behind the officers._

_“It’ll be fine, Gavin, I promise.” He was lying and they all knew it, but Gavin nodded and tried to let himself believe._

_“Michael, are you okay? They didn’t hurt you, did they?”_

_“No, Gavin, I’m…here.”_

_Michael put his hand on Gavin’s cheek, thumbing the bruise that was left by one of kidnappers._

_“You’re my boy, Gavin,” Michael says as he watches the guy holding a gun to him makes a fatal mistake and tilt the gun away from Michael for a moment. Michael takes his chance and lunges at the guy, tackling him to the floor._

_A gun goes off somewhere and the cops are yelling as Michael wrestles the gun from the only guy left alive. He beats him over the head until he passes out and manages to stand shakily._

_"Michael?” Comes Gavin’s quiet voice. Michael again drops down in front of him and freezes down to his core when he sees the blood pooling at Gavin’s stomach._

_Paramedics are rushing in and cops are dragging the kidnappers away. Geoff is yelling at him for being an idiot and Michael knows if Gavin dies neither of them will be able to forgive themselves. They shouldn’t have let him out of their sight in the first place._

When Michael’s eyes open, he finds himself in his bedroom at his shitty apartment. He swears quietly and brushes away the tears that are falling down his cheeks. The sun won’t be up for a while, so he stumbles into the bathroom and splashes water on his face, knowing he won’t get back to sleep.

The apartment is barely big enough for the amenities but he managed to squeeze another bedroom in that he uses as a recording/editing studio when he can’t get down to the office.

According to Geoff, he has the day off, but Michael knows he’ll be sitting in that room either editing or recording a new Rage Quit video. Just now, though, he doesn’t want to get angry, and that’s a first for him.

His phone rings from the bedroom, the distinct ringtone that means Gavin is calling him…at three in the morning.

“Michael?” comes Gavin’s shaking voice. Any trace of sleep is gone from Michael’s brain.

“Gavin, what’s wrong?”

“Can you come to the office, please? I’d come to you, but Geoff doesn’t even know I’m here.”

“Sure thing. I’ll be right there.”

He shows up in his pajama pants, a plain black t-shirt, and a pair of sandals, somehow managing to trip himself as he races inside the building to where he assumes Gavin would be.

Sure enough, he’s sitting in Michael’s chair, legs pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them tightly. His eyes are rimmed red, but he’s not crying. Michael slides into Gavin’s chair and moves it in front of Gavin. He wants to swear when he asks what the hell happened, but he knows that sometimes what he says upsets Gavin and, more than anything, all he wants to do is fix it.

“I stayed late to finish editing a video for tomorrow,” Gavin starts with a deep breath, barely meeting Michael’s eyes. “I fell asleep at my desk and had a nightmare that you got in a car accident.” He pauses for a moment, like he’s confused. “Maybe I should have told you to leg it.” Then he shakes his head and his un-styled hair falls down into his eyes. “I just…knew I couldn’t make it to your flat but I had to make sure you were okay.”

Michael reaches over and puts his hand on top of one of Gavin’s, curling his fingers so they touch the Brit’s palm. “I’m alive, Gavin, it’s okay. I…had a nightmare about you, too, honestly. But it’s not important, okay? What matters is nothing really happened to either of us.” Gavin squeezes his hand and lets his legs drop to the floor, trapped between Michael’s.

“Thank you for coming down, Michael,” Gavin says softly.

“You’re my boy, Gavin. … How about I help you finish up and you can take the day off with me?” 

Gavin nods and they don’t bother trading places, just talk occasionally during bits where there’s no sound, and touch the other to make sure he’s still there.

When they walk out the door at five AM, Gavin is yawning and Michael reaches up to mess up his hair before ducking away into the car, laughing. Normally, they’d be insulting each other back and forth, but Michael thinks they’re both still shaken from their nightmares.

Which is probably why, when they get back to Michael’s apartment, they fall into his bed and are asleep almost immediately, hands barely touching between them, just enough to assure that their best friend is okay.


End file.
